galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vittorio
Vittorio appeared in 2008 literature called Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure. Vittorio (ヴィットリオ) is a young Alien Keel Reionics in his early teenage years and is the antihero of 2008 - 2010 manga series Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure, 50 years after the events of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Being an Alien Keel rival to the protagonists, he is somewhat parallels Grande in the original timeline, despite Vittorio refusing to acknowledge such similarities. Vittorio first appeared after Io finished fighting against a rogue EX Tyrant that was made by the joint collaboration of Alien Nackle and Yapool. The young boy summoned his EX Gomora to eliminate several of Yapool's Super Beast Army. While initially appeared to be Io's rival, Vittorio helped the human boy when they chased a time-travelling Alien Babarue and also fighting against Alien Rayblood's Grand King. He is also by far one of the strongest Reionics to exist, as he defeated two other Reionics, an Alien Zarab's EX Eleking and Alien Metron's EX Red King. When Vittorio challenges Io to a match, both draws their Gomoras and Vittorio wins when firing their Super Oscillatory Waves but unknowingly becomes an open target of Rayblood's Silver Bloome before Io rescue him. When Rayblood-possessed Deathfacer try to kill them, Vittorio lent Io his EX Gomora, which becomes an important winning factor when the combat robot lacks any combat data of it and being scrapped by the Double Super Oscillatory Wave (Zero Shoot). In the ULTRA MONSTERS premise, the story was slightly altered where Rayblood successfully kidnap Vittorio alongside other Reionics and absorb their energies to revive himself. When Deathfacer launched the Neo Maxima Cannon, Vittorio uses his sheer might to shield the player's party and is only exhausted from it, giving them his Battle Nizer to perform Double Monsload. Vittorio reappears in the successive manga series, where he helps Ai Asama and a Reionics Kanegon in investigating Alien Guts' testing site and sensing another revival of Alien Rayblood. Vittorio as well has a sparring match with Ai/Kanegon's Red King, and both monsters are at equal strength. It is also shown that Vittorio's potential as a Reionics is partially awakened, bringing forth a Neo Battle Nizer but unfortunately the device was damaged in one of his and Ai's travel in Planet Hammer in the past. In the present day, when the revived Gatanothor try to attack their group, Ultraman Tiga appears and defend them. Vittorio and the rest of the party gave their lights for the Ultra to become Glitter Tiga and once again defeating the great destroyer before he vanished from EX Zetton's attack. Io Mikura would later reappear in their final battle against Alien Rayblood/EX Zetton, where he shared his Reionics powers to Vittorio, fixing his Neo Battle Nizer and allowing the Alien Keel to participate in the battle again. He is among those who acknowledge Ai's potential as a Reionics, allowing the young boy to gain his own Neo Battle Nizer. In the ULTRA MONSTERS NEO, the story went on as usual without his Neo Battle Nizer damaged but the ending changes when Vittorio goes drunk with power as a result of his innate Reionics instinct (the same symptom which affected Reimon into Burst Mode) and attacks both the players and Kanegon with EX Gomora. After regaining his senses from being defeated, Kanegon's Battle Nizer unleashed Rayblood-possessed EX Zetton to fight them. Before they can continue fighting, EX Zetton summoned by Kate to return alongside Rei's spirit. The story ends as Vittorio congratulate Ai (the player) as everyone returns to their home. Powers and Abilities * Bostang-Type Spacecraft (ボスタング型宇宙船 Bosutangu-gata Uchūsen): A spacecraft that Vittorio rides on. Similar to the ones used by Grande, it is also shaped like the Ultra Kaiju Bostang. * Battle Nizer: A Reionics himself, Vittorio is in possession of a Battle Nizer, summoning and capturing monsters in his possession. His Battle Nizer is colored black, similar to Kate and evolves into Neo Battle Nizer, which has Grande's silver initials. His monsters are: ** EX Gomora: Vittorio's main monster, EX Gomora is considered as one of the strongest monsters that helped its owner rise to fame as the strongest Reionics. During the final battle against Rayblood/Deathfacer, Vittorio lend Io his EX Gomora, where the boy used it alongside his original Gomora to finish the possessed robot. The only known monster to have been as strong as EX Gomora is Kanegon's Red King, controlled by Ai who fights in a full power. ** Verokron: In the EX Round of the arcade game ULTRA MONSTERS, Vittorio can also utilize a Verokron for the players to fight against. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Aiko Hibi Category:Literary Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2008 Category:Ultraman Universe